


Reversal

by Branch



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibari looks at the world differently than most people. Written for the drabble exchange prompt: Hibari, Possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

“You know,” Dino picked his way through what he could only think of as the _litter_ of fallen bodies surrounding Kyouya, “you probably didn’t need to be quite so, ah, thorough.”

“They insulted the Vongola,” Kyouya pointed out. He still had his tonfa in his hands, steel held straight and poised, and Dino was careful to keep one eye on them. Kyouya wasn’t picky about his opponents when his blood was up.

“I have to say, you’re not the one I’d expected to be the most protective of the Vongola’s reputation.” Dino folded his arms and leaned against the wall, one foot braced, and considered. “Actually, I guess you and Gokudera are probably tied. But I didn’t expect that, either.” He kept coming back because Kyouya kept surprising him.

Kyouya sniffed. “Gokudera acts like a herd animal. Or a pet.”

Dino’s mouth twitched. “So what do you call how you act?”

Kyouya raised a brow at him, finally putting away his weapons. “What do you mean?”

“Well just look at what you did to the poor idiots, just for insulting Tsuna.” Dino waved at the fallen. “And you supposed to be the Cloud, the one who doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“I don’t belong to anyone.”

Dino was starting to have that feeling. The one he often had, talking to Kyouya. The one that suggested maybe Kyouya lived in a different world than the rest of them. “So what _do_ you call your reason for this, then?”

Kyouya looked straight at him, eyes sharp and bright, and smiled like a crazy thing. “I don’t belong to Sawada. _He_ belongs to _me_.”

Dino eyed Kyouya’s smile, and the scatter of bodies only now starting to groan, and laughed helplessly.

And wondered, in the back of his head, whether Kyouya thought the same thing about him.

**End**


End file.
